BTS Universe
The BTS Universe or Bangtan Universe (BU) was initially know as "The Most Beautiful Moment in Life series", "Hwa Yang Yeon Hwa series" or "HYYH series" until the official name and logo was given on 2017, is an South Korean media franchise and shared universe that is centered on a series of music videos, independently produced by Big Hit Entertainment and based on characters inspired on the members of BTS. The franchise has expanded to include short films, short stories, books and webtoons. History Seven boys. Best friends. Their fates intertwined through the good times together, but also the tough times, as they have gone their separate ways and suffered greatly as a result. When all is almost lost for these boys, one is given a special chance to go back in time and help his friends fix the mistakes that led them down this path. He’ll do anything to save them, but can he? Or is he too late? Content List of BU content certified by Big Hit Entertainment. 'Smeraldo Flower Shop' Jin Twitter Aug 9, 2017.jpg|Jin's selca. BU - Smeraldo Flowers Shop Logo (1).jpg|Smeraldo Flower Shop Logo on 2017. BU - Smeraldo Flowers Shop Logo (2).jpg|Smeraldo Flower Shop Logo on 2018 with BU Logo. BU - The Smeraldo Academy Logo.png|The Smeraldo Academy Logo. BU - Smeraldo Flower (1).jpg|Smeraldo Flower. BU - Smeraldo Flower (2).jpg|Smeraldo Flowers. On August 9, 2017, Jin posted on Twitter (@BTS_twt) a selca featuring a bouquet of flowers and the word "Smeraldo".Jin's post on Twitter with "Smeraldo" Smeraldo is not an actual flower. However, ARMY found a florist (Testesso) who is planning on opening a shop called Flower Smeraldo.BTS Fans React To Viral Smeraldo Comeback Concept Theory Testesso has a blog of the Smeraldo Flower, with different stories about the origin of the flower but the stories was deleted and added a logo of the flower shop on July 4, 2018.Fans expect a possible BTS comeback in August with clues from 'smeraldo' flower shop Also the Instagram account that was deleted, and a Twitter account that is inactive and private since August 2017. On August 22, 2018, the blog started to post same stories than last year but changed the 8th story and Seokjin didn't pre-order the Smeraldo flowers for the girl which means they didn't meet and she wasn't hit by a car, because Seokjin turned back the time. Timeline on Blog: *August 15, 2017 (2022 on BTS Universe) is when Seokjin preordered the Smeraldo flowers. *August 15, 2018 (2022 on BTS Universe) occurs after Seokjin turned back time, so he didn't pre-order the flowers. *Don't confuse Jin, the vocalist of BTS with Seokjin, the fictional character. 'Deleted scene' The short film "화양연화 on stage : prologue" was originally released on September 8, 2015 but was deleted and re-uploaded on September 16, 2015, and Seokjin's last scene was removed. In the scene, Seokjin is in his car, then opens his glove box and pulls out his polaroid with Yoongi; however, when he sees it, Seokjin is the only one in the picture, with Yoongi mysteriously absent from the picture. At the end of the scene, it is hinted that the car is floating on the sea. Characters List of the characters on the fictional universe. 'Main' HYYH-LY= Kim Seok-jin (김석진) Seokjin transferred to the school after living in America,HYYH Notes (Love Yourself 'Her') Seokjin - 2 March Year 19 making him the eldest of all his new friends. He always records and takes pictures of everything. He has the ability to go back in time, and he tries to help fix his friends' mistakes with it. |-|Wings = Kim Seok-jin (김석진) TBA HYYH-LY= Min Yoon-gi (민윤기) Yoongi always played the piano with his mother as a child; however, after her death in a fire, he stopped playing the piano and went to live with his father. He was not truly happy there as he hated the rules and silence, and all he wants to do is to leave. He is afraid of getting close to people due to the accident and prefers to keep them away. To remember what had happened, he carries a lighter with him at all times. |-|Wings = Min Yoon-gi (민윤기) TBA HYYH-LY= Jung Ho-seok (정호석) Hoseok was abandoned by his mother in an amusement park when he was a child,HYYH Notes (Love Yourself 'Tear') Hoseok - 23 July Year 10 and he lived in an orphanage for ten years following the incident.HYYH Notes (Love Yourself 'Her') Hoseok - 15 September Year 20 He was diagnosed with Munchausen Syndrome.BTS (방탄소년단) WINGS Short Film #6 MAMA He enjoys dancing and always only ever shows his bright and cheerful side to others. He always takes care of Jimin. |-|Wings = Jung Ho-seok (정호석) TBA HYYH-LY= Kim Nam-joon (김남준) Namjoon has a part-time job at a gas station.HYYH Notes (Love Yourself 'Answer') Jungkook - 28 May Year 19. He always watches others from far away and lives with a complex resulting from not doing anything for the people he cares for. |-|Wings = Kim Nam-joon (김남준) TBA HYYH-LY= Park Ji-min (박지민) Jimin changed schools a lot due to his constant admission into and discharge from the hospital. That was before he meets Hoseok and the five other boys from the school. Unfortunately, his happiness does not last long, as he is soon brought to the hospital once again. |-|Wings = Park Ji-min (박지민) TBA HYYH-LY= Kim Tae-hyung (김태형) Taehyung lost his mother as a child, and lived with his father, a drunk who abused Taehyung and his sister. Taehyung frequently practices vandalism. He later murders his father in an enraged attempt to protect his sister. |-|Wings = Kim Tae-hyung (김태형) TBA HYYH-LY= Jeon Jung-kook (전정국) Jungkook is admitted into the hospital after surviving a car accident. As the days go by, he starts to remember and recall his memories of his time together with Yoongi upon hearing a familar tune being played by a girl with a guitar. |-|Wings = Jeon Jung-kook (전정국) TBA Timeline Main article: Timeline Timeline of events occurred on the fictional universe. Symbolism 'Magic Shop and Fake Love' "Magic Shop" is a psychodramatic technique that exchanges fear for a positive attitude. They have a new chance to do the things right but because they don't love themselves due to the memories of their past mistakes, they end up repeating those mistakes. Cast *'Kim Nam-joon (RM)' as Kim Nam-joon *'Kim Seok-jin (Jin)' as Kim Seok-jin *'Min Yoon-gi (Suga)' as Min Yoon-gi *'Jung Ho-seok (J-Hope)' as Jung Ho-seok *'Park Ji-min (Jimin)' as Park Ji-min *'Kim Tae-hyung (V)' as Kim Tae-hyung *'Jeon Jeong-guk (Jungkook)' as Jeon Jung-kook *'Oh Han-seol' as Nam-joon's girl (in LOVE YOURSELF Highlight Reel) *'Choi Yu-ju (Yu Ju)' as Seok-jin's girl (in LOVE YOURSELF Highlight Reel) *'Shin Yu-na (Yuna)' as Jung-kook's girl (in LOVE YOURSELF Highlight Reel) *'Park Jung-yeon' as Yoon-gi's girl (in LOVE YOURSELF Highlight Reel) *'Kim Bo-ra (Bo Ra)' as Tae-hyung's girl (in LOVE YOURSELF Highlight Reel) *'Shin Ryu-jin (Ryujin)' as Ho-seok's and Jimin's girl (in LOVE YOURSELF Highlight Reel) *The characters names are the same as their real names. References Credits to Compilation of The HYYH Notes by @wonderfullyedible on Reddit and (ENG) HYYH THE NOTE ‘ANSWER’ (S.E.L.F) by @BTSxPando on Twitter. Gallery Category:Videography Category:BTS Universe